L'Architecte
by Math'L
Summary: Song-fic. Drago Malefoy a fait beaucoup de choses mauvaises dans la vie. Surtout pour plaire à son père. Mais c'est de son unique acte de rébellion dont il est le plus fier.


**Disclaimer :** **L'univers appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson appartient à Lynda Lemay. 2 Madames que je tiens en grand respect pour leur maniement des mots absolument splendide.**

 **Note :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! :D**

 **Je vous présente cette _Song-fic_ , tirée L'Architecte, une chanson de Lynda Lemay appartenant à l'album Feutres et Pastels. Quitte à paraître d'un autre âge (merci papa et son éducation musicale naze ^^), j'adore les textes de cette artiste qui sont toujours d'une grande beauté. **

**J'ai pleins d'autres projets en route mais vu que je suis bloquée, j'en ais commencé un autre (j'avais jamais compris pourquoi les autres auteurs faisaient ça, maintenant, c'est bon ! ^^).**

 **Alors, voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

Drago se tenait droit, immobile, dans son costume noir. La cérémonie était finie et les quelques personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement, étaient déjà reparties. Il ne viendrait l'idée à personne de commémorer un salaud. C'était déjà un miracle qu'autant de gens se soient déplacés. S'il s'était écouté, lui-même ne serait pas venu. Il ne restait que lui et sa mère, qui était aussi droite que lui, ne laissant qu'une unique larme, trahir son chagrin.

 _Il avait du talent en danse  
Il est devenu architecte  
Il était doué pour les lettres et les langues  
Il parlait à ses plantes  
Il faisait des miracles en cuisine  
Mélangeait des épices divines _

Finalement, sa mère lui prit la main, message silencieux pour qu'ils rentrent à l'abri dans leur manoir. Mais lui avait encore quelque chose à faire. Alors, il souffla à sa mère de rentrer, qu'il arriverait bientôt. Elle hocha la tête et lui déposa un baiser à peine appuyé sur sa joue, ultime marque d'affection maternelle.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne resta que Drago devant le monument. Malgré le fait qu'il soit seul, il continua de maintenir sa posture rigide. Il contemplait la sépulture de son père, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore là. Astoria devait l'attendre au Manoir, maintenant en compagnie de sa mère. Il lui avait demandé de les laisser tous les 2, ce qui avait dérangé son épouse, persuadée que sa place était à ses côtés, en toutes circonstances. C'était ce que l'étiquette des époux Sang-pur voulait, et s'il avait été réellement amoureux, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait voulu aussi.

Mais voilà, la dernière-née des Greengrass était fade, insipide et superficielle. Il savait qu'il ne devait penser ça de sa femme mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Surtout devant la tombe de son géniteur. Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour mais bien de pouvoir, décidé par son père alors que Drago n'était pas encore entré à Poudlard.

 _Mais son père, le dimanche, occupé à boire son apéro  
N'a jamais, semble-t-il, remarqué que son fils était beau _

Le blond avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à essayer d'être un bon fils pour son père, une fierté. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi. Il savait se comporter avec la classe et l'élégance de son rang, fruit de longues heures de travail avec un précepteur. Il était intelligent, seul un idiot aurait affirmé le contraire. Et, même si ce n'était pas de son fruit, il était beau. Même maintenant, âgé de 40 ans, Drago Malefoy restait beau. Il mesurait 1m78 et avait gardé son corps svelte, résultat d'années de Quidditch à Poudlard et de sport plus tard, pour s'entretenir. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement striés de blanc, mais au milieu de la blondeur éclatante, on ne les remarquait pas. De légères pattes d'oies étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux mais loin de le vieillir, elle le rendait plus mur, encore plus viril. Ses yeux tiraient la plupart du temps sur le gris, et le regard qu'il posait sur ses interlocuteurs lui conférait respect et légère crainte.

Il avait appris les règles pour être un bon Malefoy, il avait enregistré tous les dogmes que son père voulait qu'il apprenne et il les avait répétés, sans jamais réellement les comprendre. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Potter était toujours meilleur que lui au Quidditch. Granger était toujours meilleur que lui en cours. Weasley était toujours plus apprécié par ses pairs. Et qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était jamais assez. On aurait pu penser qu'il finirait par se lasser d'essayer de plaire, en vain, à son géniteur. Mais non. Quand, à la sortie de Poudlard, Lucius avait annoncé que Drago suivrait des études d'architecture sorcière, permettant ainsi de contrôler une partie des bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse, Drago avait approuvé. Et tant pis si ce dernier aurait aimé devenir Maître de Potions, comme son défunt parrain. Quand il avait eu 20 ans et que son père lui avait dit qu'il allait épouser Astoria Greengrass, alors âgée de 18 ans, il avait hoché la tête et fait un baisemain à la jeune fille.

 _Il était mordu de musique  
Il est devenu architecte  
Il était à ses heures poète et pianiste  
Il s'entourait d'artistes  
Il finissait toujours en cuisine  
À jongler avec des clémentines _

Peu de temps après son mariage, et comme le voulait la tradition, Astoria tomba enceinte. Drago se força à espérer un garçon mais s'il avait été sincère avec lui-même, il se serait rendu compte que fille ou garçon, ça lui importait peu. Il était partagé entre le plaisir d'avoir un enfant et la tristesse de devoir le voir grandir dans un simulacre de bonheur, tout à fait conscient qu'il devrait l'élever dans les rites des Sangs-purs, lui coupant tout libre-arbitre et liberté.

Pourtant, quand il croisa les yeux bleus de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, il s'autorisa son premier écart de conduite, il sourit. Sincèrement heureux d'être père et absolument pas gêné de le montrer. Ce jour-là, Astoria Malefoy se fit la réflexion qu'après 3 ans de mariage, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire.

Malgré tout, Drago tenta de garder son statut de Malefoy et ne s'impliqua pas dans l'éducation de son fils. Mais petit à petit, sans y prendre garde, il se mit à guetter les babillements et les rires de son bébé. Il s'attardait dans le salon, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose, juste pour le voir jouer avec l'elfe de maison qui lui servait de nurse. Et quand le petit put marcher, il fût accueilli, en rentrant éreinté du travail, par son fils, courant vers lui, heureux de le retrouver. Mu par un réflexe inconnu, Drago le prit dans ses bras, voyant sa journée s'illuminer grâce au sourire de Scorpius. Cela devint une habitude. Dès que le petit entendait la cheminée s'activer en fin d'après-midi, l'enfant abandonnait ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour aller à la rencontre de celui qu'il appelait joyeusement « papa ».

Malheureusement, cette situation ne pouvait durer et le rappel à l'ordre fut violent. C'était un jour comme les autres. En fin d'après-midi, la cheminée s'activa et Scorpius courut. Mais au lieu d'être accueilli par les bras aimants de son père, il fut repoussé d'un coup sec de genou par son grand-père.

Lucius Malefoy regardait son petit-fils d'un air dégoutté, voyant déjà s'amonceler aux bords de ses grands yeux bleus, des larmes qu'il ne prenait pas soin de retenir. Quand Drago arriva une demi-heure plus tard, retardé par un associé, il tomba sur un spectacle qui lui brisa le cœur. Son géniteur était assis dans un fauteuil, et tenait sur ses genoux, un Scorpius déculotté pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Des larmes de douleur de d'humiliation. En voyant son fils, Lucius reposa par terre son petit-fils et lui ordonna d'une voix sèche, d'aller dans sa chambre.

L'instinct de père de Drago lui hurlait de remette à sa place cet énergumène qui avait osé s'en prendre à son bébé. Mais l'héritier Malefoy, lui disait de se taire et de supporter comme le roc qu'il était, ce qui allait arriver, parce qu'il se doutait depuis un moment que son comportement finirait par être appris par son père.

La dispute dut violente, les mots prononcés par Lucius étaient fait pour blesser. La gifle qu'il lui assena était faite pour le tester. Et Drago fit ce qu'on lui avait appris, il baissa la tête et affirma qu'il n'interférerait plus jamais dans l'éducation de son héritier. Satisfait, Lucius repartit, non sans une ultime menace.

 _Mais son père, le dimanche, au souper, devant son numéro  
N'a jamais, semble-t-il, remarqué que son fils était beau _

Drago tenta réellement de ne plus interférer dans la vie de son fils. C'est le cœur brisé qu'il passa devant la chambre de son bébé, se dépêchant de dépasser la porte pour ne pas être tenté de consoler son fils. Cependant, il envoya quand même l'elfe le veiller. Il s'évertua à rentrer plus tard, pour que Scorpius soit déjà couché. Il partait tôt pour être le moins tenté. Et petit à petit, Astoria vit son époux perdre sa joie de vivre. Il devint un fantôme, arpentant les couloirs de sa demeure la nuit, et la délaissant le jour.

Et puis un jour, il dût se rendre au ministère pour un permis de construire. Et dans les couloirs, il tomba sur Hermione Granger-Weasley. Cela n'était en rien inhabituel, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne maltraitait plus ses ennemis d'antan quand il les voyait. Ce qui l'arrêta, ce fut le bout de chou dans les bras de Granger. Une petite fille aux cheveux roux, comme son père, et aux grands yeux marron, comme sa mère, du même âge que Scorpius. Qui semblait heureuse d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Le sourire qui ornait son visage illuminait tout le couloir.

Et Drago se fit la réflexion que c'était injuste. Son fils était condamné à être malheureux alors que partout dans le monde, il existait des enfants qui souriaient dans les bras de leur mère. En passant à côté de lui, la petite fille lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit par réflexe. Le changement de faciès du Serpentard étonna l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui sourit finalement elle aussi, en voyant l'attendrissement dont il faisait preuve.

Le père de famille passa la journée dans ses pensées. Mais vers la fin de cette dernière, il se souvint de ces quelques moments quand il était petit, où il voulait qu'un adulte le protège. S'il voulait que son fils soit heureux dans ses bras, c'est comme ça que ça se passerait. Mais le courage n'avait jamais été la qualité première des Malefoy, aussi, il décida de ne pas s'opposer ouvertement à son père.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago rentra tôt du travail. Scorpius avait, semble-t-il compris que quelque chose avait changé, aussi, il ne vint pas l'accueillir. Le blond se dépêcha de retirer sa cape et monta rapidement dans la chambre de son fils. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, regardant son fils jouer, solitaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par remarquer son père. Il semblait hésiter à lui faire un câlin mais ce dernier entra, referma la porte et s'accroupit, ouvrant les bras. Scorpius s'y jeta, heureux de retrouver enfin son père. Drago répéta inlassablement une série de « désolé » que son fils n'entendit pas. Ensuite, il s'installa sur le lit, et lui expliqua que devant ses grands-parents et un peu devant sa mère, il devait faire preuve de retenue parce que ces derniers ne voyaient pas les câlins d'un bon œil. Intelligent, le fils hocha la tête et se réfugia dans les bras de son père, où il s'endormit.

 _Il aurait pu vivre de théâtre  
Il est devenu architecte  
Il citait par cœur tant Camus que Socrate  
Qu'il avait lus en cachette  
Il jetait ses vestons, ses cravates  
Torse nu, il faisait l'acrobate _

Ainsi continua la relation entre Drago et son fils. Si aux yeux du monde entier, ils apparaissaient froids, distants, ensemble, ils étaient plein d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Scorpius avait rapidement fait une croix sur l'affection de sa mère. Mais son père lui en donnait assez pour deux. Et il savait pertinemment que s'il avait un problème, Drago l'aiderait à le résoudre.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Scorpius rentra à Poudlard. Si l'annonce de son appartenance à la Maison Serpentard fût l'unique lettre qu'Astoria reçue, Drago, lui, recevait au moins un hibou par mois, auquel il répondait avec plaisir. Bien qu'il fût légèrement désappointé quand il apprit que son fils était ami avec Albus Severus Potter et Rose Weasley, il était aussi content qu'il se soit fait de vrais amis. Après tout, les Potter et les Weasley étaient connus pour leur loyauté.

Scorpius ne dit jamais à ses grands-parents ou à sa mère qui il fréquentait, même si quelques fois, il avait du mal à ne pas répliquer quand il entendait son grand-père tenir des propos ignobles sur Hermione Granger ou sur les Weasley. Quelques fois, il en voulait à son père de ne pas avoir le courage de parler, de s'opposer. Ils en avaient déjà discuté et il savait que ce dernier s'en voulait mais on lui avait appris à se taire et malheureusement, c'est une leçon qu'on lui avait très bien apprise.

 _Mais son père, le dimanche, ignorait les prouesses de son fils  
Et ne parlait jamais que du prochain projet d'édifice _

Cette situation aurait pu perdurer si Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas tombé amoureux. Rose était intelligente, belle, plein de malice et de compassion. Et il en était fou. Si son père fût surpris quand il lui en parla, il ne s'y opposa pas et lui souhaita seulement de ne pas y laisser son cœur. Scorpius fut surpris mais il finit par comprendre que la seule chose que son père craignait, c'était qu'il souffre. De son côté, Rose annonça à sa mère l'amour qu'elle portait au dernier né des Malefoy et Albus ne put tenir sa langue devant son père. Aussi, sans le savoir, Drago, Hermione et Harry devinrent les protecteurs des amoureux, inventant des prétextes pendant les vacances pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver sans subir les foudres de leur famille.

Cependant, alors que Scorpius allait sur ses 17 ans, Lucius lui annonça, sans en parler à son père, que l'héritier des Malefoy venait d''être promis à une étudiante de Poudlard de 2 ans sa cadette, héritière d'une riche famille de Sangs-pur, et qu'il serait bon qu'ils fassent connaissance, pour que leur vie futur soit plus agréable. Si Scorpius ne dit rien sur le moment, choqué, plus tard, il vit rouge. Et s'opposa tout net à ce mariage. Lors d'un énième repas familiale, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire : il envoya balader son grand-père, annonçant haut et fort son amitié pour le dernier des Potter et son amour pour la jeune Weasley. Lucius manqua de s'étouffer et poussa des hauts cris qui auraient fait se terrer n'importe qui mais qui firent rire Scorpius. Cependant, quand ce dernier vociféra que Scorpius devait choisir entre épouser l'héritière ou être bannis de la famille des Malefoy, le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père, quêtant un soutien qui ne vint pas. Alors Scorpius comprit qu'une page venait de se tourner. Il fonça dans sa chambre, emballa ses affaires, récupéra ses quelques économies et s'enfuit dans la nuit, sans un regard en arrière.

 _Il est demeuré architecte  
Il a dessiné des merveilles  
A jonglé avec des compas et des règles  
Un crayon sur l'oreille  
Le veston, la cravate bien en place  
En attendant son whisky sur glace_

 _Comme son père le dimanche, quand sonnait l'heure de son apéro_

Après la fuite de son fils, Drago redevint un fantôme. Finalement, il avait atteint son rêve de petit garçon … il était comme son père. Mais aujourd'hui, cette constatation lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne cessait de revoir le regard que son fils lui avait lancé, quémandant son aide. Et il n'avait rien fait. Mais comment expliquer à Scorpius qu'il était plus courageux que lui ? Il n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à son père, prétextant des problèmes d'argent ou le risque de peiner sa mère. Il regardait tout le chemin qu'avait parcouru son fils et il était tiraillé par deux sentiments : la fierté face au courage de son fils et son dégoût face à sa propre lâcheté. Astoria avait bien tenté de vilipender son fils, dans l'espoir ridicule de réconforter son époux mais Drago l'avait tancé et lui avait ordonné de se taire. Bizarrement, alors qu'il défendait son fils, il ne ressemblait jamais plus à son père que quand il donnait des ordres d'une voix chargé de mépris.

Il avait appris, quelques jours plus tard, en allant au Ministère pour le travail, que son fils avait trouvé refuge chez Hermione Granger-Weasley. Quand elle le croisa dans le couloir, son visage défait et sa chemise froissée, elle l'avait interpellé discrètement, lui proposant de venir dans son bureau pour discuter un peu. Ainsi, elle lui avait dit que Scorpius était arrivé chez eux avec sa valise et qu'elle l'avait bien sûr accueilli, qu'il était triste mais qu'il essayé de donner le change. Bien sûr, Ron avait crié et grogné mais Rose l'avait vertement réprimandé et il avait fini par s'y faire, commençant même à l'apprécier. Elle lui expliqua enfin qu'elle avait été tentée de lui envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir mais qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu raison et l'avait chaleureusement remercié. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle essaierait de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement et que, s'il voulait, elle pouvait faire passer du courrier, même si elle n'était pas sûr que Scorpius accepte de le lire parce qu'il était très en colère. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Scorpius était rentré à Poudlard pour finir son cursus.

 _Il avait du talent en danse  
Il est devenu un peu raide  
Mais parfois encore il se lève et s'élance  
Et les pas se succèdent  
Le voilà qui tournoie d'vant la glace  
Il revoit le p'tit gars, le gymnaste _

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 2 mois que Drago n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son fils, excepté celles qu'Hermione lui donnait. Mais Scorpius était en vacances demain. Et qu'importe si c'était trop tard, Drago irait le voir pour s'excuser. Son père n'était plus là. Il était enfin maître de sa destinée. Et si c'était trop tard pour lui, s'il ne connaissait jamais un mariage d'amour ou un métier pour lequel il aurait une réelle passion, tant pis. Mais pour son fils, ce n'était pas trop tard. Scorpius, c'était la seule chose dont il était fier, son seul acte rebelle face à son père, l'être le plus important de sa vie. Alors s'il devait se mettre à genoux, mettre de côté cet orgueil Malefoyen qu'on lui avait inculqué à grands renforts de préjugés, il le ferait, parce que son fils était l'unique personne qui comptait.

 _Que son père, le dimanche, semble-t-il, n'a jamais trouvé beau !_

Devant la tombe de son père, Drago sourit. C'était peut-être déplacé dans un cimetière, mais finalement, la mort de Lucius Malefoy signifiait la liberté de Scorpius. Dans le silence de ce début de soirée, on entendit la voix de Drago, rauque de s'être trop tue, retentir :

\- Dis-moi, _Papa_ , as-tu été heureux ? Finalement, mon plus grand malheur, c'est que tu sois mort si vieux, car maintenant, c'est trop tard. Mais pas pour Scorpius.

En remontant l'allée d'un pas plus souple qu'avant, adoptant une posture moins rigide, Drago répéta, un sourire dans la voix : Pas pour Scorpius.

 _Et son père, un dimanche, s'est enfui dans son dernier repos  
Sans jamais avoir vu, semble-t-il, que son fils était beau_

 **Voili, voilou !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Certains moments m'ont posé problème mais dans l'ensemble, je suis plutôt contente de moi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous voyez des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux ! En sachant que je réponds aux reviews !**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent, « favorite » et « follow » ! Ça me fait plaisir à un point inimaginable !**

 **Merci à Delphine03 pour son soutien dès le début ! Et merci à Trixy Calla pour ses reviews qui m'ont redonné la pêche ! **

**Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : Hier, j'ai été à l'exposition Harry Potter ! C'était génial ! Bon, les objets à la sortie coûtent un demi-bras donc j'ai rien acheté même s'ils avaient de jolies choses ! Mais j'ai eu 10 ans pendant toute la durée de l'exposition ! :D Je me suis vraiment bien éclaté !**


End file.
